Image forming devices which process a photosensitive media that includes microcapsules which encapsulate coloring material are known. In these imaging devices the microcapsules are exposed to a radiation based on image information. The microcapsules, whose mechanical strength can change when exposed to light, are ruptured by means of a crushing pressure, whereupon the coloring material and other substances encapsulated in the microcapsules flow out and development occurs. For example, some systems use a pair of upper and lower nip rollers to apply pressure. In these systems, the photosensitive media is passed between the pair of upper and lower nip rollers which apply pressure to the microcapsules to rupture the microcapsules and begin development. Imaging devices that employ microencapsulted photosensitive compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209, 4,416,966, 4,440,846, 4,766,050, 5,783,353, and 5,916,727.
A problem in processing photosensitive media having microencapsulated color forming material is that printing and/or imaging can be adversely affected by ambient conditions. That is, ambient conditions around a printer housing, around the photosensitive media, or in the cartridge which carries the photosensitive media can adversely affect subsequent printing or development of the image. More specifically, ambient conditions such as humidity around the printer housing, at the photosensitive media or in the cartridge which houses the photosensitive media can have adverse affects on the chemicals of the coloring material, the encapsulating material, and/or the photosensitive media. Further, the degree of hardening or curing of the microcapsules and the consequent increase in viscosity of the microcapsule varies with a change in humidity. As a result, photographic characteristics such as speed, minimum and maximum density, fogging density and full color imaging can be adversely affected.